1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component including at least one MEMS (micro-electromechanical system) element, a cap for the micromechanical structure of the MEMS element, and at least one ASIC (application specific integrated circuit) substrate. The micromechanical structure of the MEMS element is implemented in the functional layer of an SOI (silicon on insulator) wafer, the MEMS element is mounted face down, with the structured functional layer on the ASIC substrate, and the cap is implemented in the substrate of the SOI wafer. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a method for manufacturing such a hybrid integrated component.
2. Description of the Related Art
The starting point of the present invention is a component as is known from published European Patent Specification 0 773 443. In this publication, a micromechanical acceleration sensor is described, which is implemented in the form of a chip stack, including an ASIC substrate and an MEMS substrate. An SOI wafer, in the functional layer of which a rocker-shaped sensor structure is implemented, functions as the MEMS substrate. The MEMS substrate is mounted using flip-chip technology on the ASIC substrate, so that the sensor structure is located in a hermetically sealed cavity between the ASIC surface and the rear-side substrate of the SOI wafer.
Accelerations cause a deflection of the rocker structure, which is detected capacitively here with the aid of measuring electrodes on the sensor structure and stationary electrodes on the ASIC surface. In the case of the known acceleration sensor, the evaluation circuit for the measuring signals is additionally located on the ASIC substrate.